hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
DJ Whoopy
ist ein Hackistaner und der einzige DJ und Produzent, der tausende von Songs gecovert, hunderte produziert, hunderte geschrieben und unzählige Singles erscheinen lassen hat. Manchmal singt er auch. Er gilt als der erfolgreichste DJ der Welt. Seit 2005 ist er die Haupteinnahmequelle vom Label Spooky Records und seines Labels WhoopcordsNo.2. Seine erfolgreichsten Songs außerhalb Hackistans sind INFINITY (2008), WHOOPY HOLIDAY (2010) und TERRIBLE BASS (2011). DJ Whoopy war für das Songwriting von 11 Songs des Albums Tuttko verantwortlich. Auch bei Dreckhack wirkte er mit. Mit Whoopy Collection One (Life of a DJ), wollte er seinen Ruhm wiederherstellen und auf Platz 1 der HMC und der DJRL kommen. Ihm gelang dies auch. Sein Ruhm vergrößerte sich mit der Erstplatzierung der HMC Jahrescharts 2011 (Whoopy Holiday 2011). Sein erstes Album des Jahres 2012 heißt "The Future". Im Oktober 2011 gewann seine WPH (Whoopypartei Hackistan) immer mehr Anhänger, da DJ Whoopy gegen die Monarchie ist und viele andere auch. Die Partei wurde aber von K. Hugo verboten und DJ Whoopy wurde der Verkauf von politischen Songs im Kaiserreich Hackistan verwährt. In der Republik Hackistan ließ er seine Partei wieder aufleben und trat zur Wahl an. Seine WPH setzt sich für freie Musikrechte und Nachwuchsmusiker ein. Aber auch das Volk soll gestärkt werden, in Mitbestimmungsrecht besonders Kinder und Jugendliche. 2012 erschien das Album Now is the Time, das letzte der Timeline-Trilogy, deren drei Alben jeweils auf den ersten Platz der HMC kamen. Politische Songs The WPH Song Whoopyparty Vote for Whoopy Republic (Vote For Whoopy II) Kids Vote Teens Rights Singles in den HMC 2011 Snowfiggs & Various Artists - Come on! (produced by DJ Whoopy) (#13) Club´s under Fire (feat. PowerDiskox) (#3) Some Fresh Air (feat. Wéle) (#5) Don´t dare (feat. Arnold Tot & PleasureGirl) (#2) You made me Complee (feat. Dizzlike & Wéle) (#6) Total Destruction (feat. Wéle) (#8) Grey Ash (feat. Arnold Tot) (#12) If I Was You (ft. Ne Sau & ill man) (#14) Why? (ft. Arnold Tot, Junior (Musiker) & Wéle VS We Are Dead & Alf Poier & Udo Jürgens featuring Otto Waalkes) (#1) Whoopy Holiday 2011 (feat. HAV & We Are Dead) (#1) Brainstorm (& Total Orgasm) (#14) Fly (& Total Orgasm feat. Junior) (#4) Risen, Forgotten (& Total Orgasm) (#8) Tartarus (& Total Orgasm) (#13) The Best Song (& Total Orgasm feat. The Bests) (#15) Freaky (mit Anton) (#6) Broken Doubt (& Arnold Tot feat. DJ Gray) (#3) Camp Fritzef (& Arnold Tot feat. Fritzef) (#2) Smoke (#8) Dark Minded (feat. DJs United) (#4) Hirnweh (mit Anton feat. Fritzef) (#9) Infinity (#1) Whoopy Holiday (#3) Terrible Bass (#8) Crash into it (#15) Paradise (#1) Paradise 2011 (feat. DJs United) (#18) Kein Plan (mit Ne Sau feat. DJs United) (#4) Hyped People (feat. Farrell Ground, HusHaH & DJ Sphinx) (#4) Slow Motion (Remix) (VS Matthew Matrix feat. DJ Sphinx) (#2) Singles in den HMC 2012 In the Air (feat. Junior & Total Orgasm) (#1) Sonic Boom (feat. We Are Dead) (#4) Start of Whatever (feat. DJ Sphinx, Matthew Matrix, Wéle & Soundkill) (#11) Cyborg (feat. Quartz) (#2) Monster (feat. The Stones) (#18) Different Dimension (feat. Gega) (#2) This World Ends (#20) Chaos Rules (#2) Grammar Rhythm (#8) Stuck (feat. Matthew Matrix) (HMC #3) Smack that Fist (feat. MistR Noiz) (HMC #3) Alben in den HMC 2011 Terra Nova (#1) Terra Nova - Whoopy Remixes (#4) Tartarus (Kollaboration mit Total Orgasm VS Mix & Vudope) (#2) Holiday Mega Hits by DJ Whoopy (#2) Tuttko (als Songwriter von 11 Songs) (#1) Top of the World (Kollaboration mit Arnold Tot) (#2) Why? (# 999???) Life of a DJ (HMC #3) Whoopy Holiday Forever (#4) Re-Member (#1) [ Whoopy Collection One (Kollektion Life of a DJ, Whoopy Holiday Forever, Re-Member) ] Deitschlond (gemeinsam mit Fritzef und Arnold Tot) (#2) Alben in den HMC 2012 The Future (#1) Now is the Time (#1)